Irritable Aggravation
by Lina De Rose
Summary: Shikadai wanted to enjoy his shows, but his cousins music was a nuisance and decided to take matters into his own hands. A Shikadai/Yodo lemon.


I'm pretty sure Yodo is Gaara's daughter, I'm not really sure. . _. Anyways, here's a Shikadai Lemon!

* * *

The Nara household was in solid serenity, not entirely due to the sound coming from the television.

Shikadai was left at home along with his cousin Yodo. She didn't tag along with uncle Gaara and decided to stay foot at the Nara compound in till his business was fulfilled. Not that he had any problem with her, his parents were out on a date, uncle Gaara was doing some business in Konoha with the hokage.

His mother Temari provided accommodation for the two. Since Sunagakure was a three days trip back.

Shikadai occupied his entertainment with his shows, lazily slouching on the couch, his cousin Yodo sat on the opposite from him.

He could hear the distracting bass and music pumping into annoying beats from her headphones, he glimpse at her. Her thumb glides over the screen, automatically scrolling the electronic device, she was searching for a suitable alternative rock or punk music. Shikadai thought her taste in music was rather tedious and distasteful for a girl.

His eyes landed back onto the moving images of his show avoiding the distraction, the music was nothing more than a disturbing annoyance to him. He lazily called her name. "Hey, Yodo." She didn't budge or she didn't face him. "Yodo!"

His voice didn't gain her attention nor she didn't hear him calling her out, she was engross with her music blocking out the sounds of nuisance from the world. Shikadai grew irritated and making an effort to get up and snatch the device was indeed bothersome. He stood and saunter to her direction. Grasping the electronic into his palm along with the string wired headphones. Throwing the item across the living room. "Your music is a distraction. I'm watching TV."

"Hm?" Yodo remain phlegmatic, she rolled her eyes and stood to go retrieve her belonging. "I don't care."

"Keep your stupid music down." Shikadai sigh and lethargically sat himself down again. Yodo takes her item back, she slip her headphones on and turns the volume on her device up. Shikadai sigh, stubborn as she is, he stood to grab the electronic and to his effortless dismay she prevent him from reaching it, keeping her device out of range from his hand.

"Just sit back down and watch your dumb shows, Shikadai. And let me enjoy my music!" She scowls. Her other hand press to his chest, keeping him from reaching.

"Give it to me, Yodo! Its annoying."

Shikadai reached and Yodo didn't allow his effort to succeed. The blonde young kunoichi moved from him, towards the couch and he tail after her, the string of the headphones entwine both their figure. Causing him to lack his perfect balance, tumbling down, she fell with him. He fell on her slim body and she remain still from the body contact. He sense she wasn't making an sign of pushing him off, the string of the headphones tangle them together.

And to his surprise, she was staring at him with her colored eyes, he rises a clueless brow. "What?"

The porcelain flesh of her cheeks were consume by warmth and fainting shade of pink, she was blushing. And instead of reacting dramatically from the inappropriate and awkward position, Shikadai peer his eyes down at his lower part of his body, it was press against her, between her legs in a rather most unnatural way.

 _Man, how awkward..._ Shikadai felt the urge to lapse from her hold, though she kept him in place in her arms.

Anxiety flow within him, _what the hell was happening_? Slowly he succumb into her needs temptation, his mind was hollow with crave, he could feel his member erecting within his pants, the sensation felt odd to him.

He blushes and she voluntarily grind herself against the harden organ conceal away within his trousers, he flinch and the cloth rub his member emitting a soft groan. He felt her tongue prod against his teeth, the thick flesh of her muscle persistent entry to his mouth, and he granted access.

Their tongue rubbed one another, and she moans lowly, deep within her stomach churn with desire and her lower part of her hidden treasure accumulated heat with moisture and desperation, she grinds herself and he in return, grounded himself between her legs.

"Yodo… W-We should stop, mom and dad will come in anytime… A-And uncle Gaara." He shivered at the thought of being repeatedly dismembered by his uncle, the kiss muffled his words and she understood the mumble, Yodo didn'y stop, giving another long deepen kiss, she whispers. "I-I can't stupid…"

"This is wrong and you know it…" He scowls, the more he continue the more he feels his prediction of punishment will only cause anxious apprehension consequences from his parents, most likely cruel punishment from his mother. _Why are girls so needy_?

"Shikadai… Please." To his surprise, there was tears building up at the rim of her eye, she was a tough kunoichi and here she is, tearing in sadness. Shikadai sigh.

"Tell me first… Why me?"

"I like you…" Was her only secretive confession.

There was no turning back now, he selected the wrong path of affection. His hand unzip the lavender jacket she wore, and he runs his hand under her, unzipping her red body suit from the back, _god, why did she have to wear something so complicated_? Yodo slip her arms out from the sleeve of her body suit and the jacket, removing the article of clothes, she laid in silence, the chillness within the air cause her small slender figure shiver.

Shikadai's eyes lazily scan the petite nudity of her form, her breasts developed little though not as much, he didn't care how she looked like, and she was a punk type of young girl, an attractive one, also a tough kunoichi. Then his eyes stared down at her revealed womanhood.

So that's how it looks like, he thought.

His index finger inserted within her moisture warmth, the feeling was odd to him, the slick of her walls and he heard her breathing hitch and she gasp, once his thumb rub the bundle of nerves. She arched her back, moaning in delight, her body felt the need for him and the heat was tortuous.

He didn't cease, his thumb gave pressure to her cherry bud, sending wavelengths of lustful sparks through her body. The stimulation grew in frustration.

Enough was enough.

He stopped and she relax once he did so and she scolded disappointingly when he didn't continue, she was almost hitting her mark, that jerk.

Shikadai unzipped the silver metal of his zipper, he reached and pulled his erection from its tormenting confinement into freedom. He sigh softly, and he guided the tip of his penis against her opening, she was looking down at his member.

He position himself, he thrust only the head inside her, the outer ring of her opening squeezed little of his head and he blushed more. His hand reached for her right leg settling her leg over his shoulder, his other hand held her knee and in which he place her left leg against his waist.

He stared down at her features, there was a hint of anxiety and lust.

With one go, he thrust his entire member deep within the slick of her tunnel, the tightness surrounded his shaft completely. Their moans mingle in resonance of pure melody. The pain zapped her nerves, she felt her barrier ripped apart, she bit her lower lip from crying and her eyes were blurred with tears.

"Are… You okay?" He panted softly, he could feel how warm she was inside.

"Y-Yeah, it's cool…" She lowly sigh.

He nodded, he felt another flood of liquid pooling from her opening and he looks down. There, leakage of crimson fluids accumulated and coated the couch. He felt his heart tighten. "Are you sure? Um… Because…"

She gives a dry laugh, he was so cluelessly adorable. "It happens, don't worry… It's… It's my first time after all." She blushes deeply. "Please continue."

He stared down at her, he was her first? Well, this was his first time too. It felt impure and indecent.

His body instinct guided him, his hips moved back then forward, thrusting into her. The slickness of her walls rubbed the sides of his shaft, he groan. Yodo bit her lower bottom lip, blocking and containing her seductive mewls from sounding. The pattern of his rhythmical thrusts continue without stop, the pain she felt soon subsided and replaced with sexual enjoyment.

Her moans grew and his groans mix with her rapid breathing, he moved in a quick pace. He slip his cock out from her and pounds roughly back into her heat, Yodo eyes grew wide and shutting tightly, he repeated the cruelty of his thrusts.

She arched her back giving proper leverage for him to pound into her with ease. Shikadai lower his upper torso after releasing her legs, smashing his lips to hers and both rub their tongue together with desperation.

His body rub against hers, he felt her petite frame rock with each giving thrusts beneath his body.

He shoved his member deep into her, and roughly grinding himself she felt the spark of pain from the grind. Her arms folded behind his neck, and she couldn't take it anymore she was close to releasing, her body beg for it. His thrust grew more and he could feel his climax reaching its limit.

"I'm going to… Yodo…" He groan in frustration. She softly scream. "Sh-Shikadai… I…"

She focus on his thrust, he pounded more with increasing pace the couch creak under their body weight, her heart beated within her rib-cage and she grip tightly onto him for dear life, Shikadai embraced her in his arms like a gentle lover would, and his lips remain press to hers.

One more finalizing thrust, he ejaculated his hot seeds in her without thinking about future benefits.

Yodo scream his name loudly and after him, she finally reached her orgasm, she released her fluids that mingle with his semen and her body tremble from delightful ecstasy. She breathed rapidly. Shikadai collapse onto her, resting his head on her expose chest, all energy was drain from him, his stamina lowered unable to move, the sexual activity felt amazing he will definitely sleep good tonight.

She run her fingers through his now disheveled hair the elastic band loosen and his hair fell lose. He felt lazy to even deal with it.

"You know… Now, I know how dad feels." He mumbled.

"And what do you mean by that?" She frowns.

"Girls do nothing, all they do is lay there and guys have to do all the work." He brought his point across. "It's so tiresome…"

With that said, Yodo kicked him off of her and he fell off the couch with a loud thud, she slip into her clothes and rubbing off the wrinkles from the fabric of her sleeve. "Tch, you're just a lazy ass, Dai-Dai."

He rub his head after collapsing onto the hard floor, he groan in pain. "O-Ow… You don't have to kick me off." He mumble, and zipping up his pants, he gather each strand of his hair and tying it into its usual spiky ponytail, he felt disgusted, coated in sweat and impurity of sexual aftertaste. "Don't call me that…"

* * *

After hours had pass by, Temari and Shikamaru walked into the house. Their night together had been enjoyable, she hung her coat on the rack near the door, there was no sign of her son or her niece and she called out, "Shikadai, Yodo. We're home!"

No responds, Shikamaru made his way into the living room. He saw the two slumbering in peace on the couch, he called his wife over. "Temari, they're sleeping on the couch."

She stood beside her husband and eyeing the sleeping figures, she couldn't help but smile they were adorable. Shikadai was holding Yodo in his arms while they snooze in slumber.

"Let them sleep, I'm sure Shikadai is tired from dealing with her. You know how Yodo can be difficult." Temari says and Shikamaru went off to do whatever, he whispered to himself. _Because women are so troublesome._

Temari threw her sandals at his head, and Shikamaru fell into silence.

End.


End file.
